Insight Into The Netherworld
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [Disgaea Hour of Darkness Phantom Brave LaPucelle Tactics][Series Dialogue][T for some language] Questions are raised amongst the residents of the Netherworld and answers are given throughout the course of life in the very strange lives the residents.
1. Chapter 1 : Love

Love

Written by Shaun Garin

Disgaea Hour of Darkness is owned by NIS Games and published by ATLUS.

* * *

"I gotta ask you a question."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you insist on waltzing around prattling about love anyhow? Is your brain on too tight?"

"Not at all!"

"Then why? We're demons, we don't have LOVE."

"That's not true, I've seen it many times."

"Feh. Name one good instance that we've shown love."

"How about back in Joutenheim? You spared Maderas and even though you tried to kill Laharl, he accepted you for who you were."

"Er... that doesn't count, I was just covering my backside."

"Okay, then how about the Prism Rangers? You could have shot them lethally and instead you hit their non-vitals!"

"That doesn't count!"

"Or what about your secret room? I know that you were in love with Laharl's father!"

"WHAT! When did YOU find that!"

"Hehehehehehe."

"... you devious little Angel, you followed me!"

"And then... Laharl's mother."

"Now I know that didn't count. She was human."

"But would a human forsake her life for the demon child she mothered and cared for? And King Krechevskoy loved her enough, that he looked past her humanity and wed her. He loved her with all his heart, so much, that he continued to try and raise Laharl like she wanted him to be; kind and caring."

"Er..."

"Love is everywhere, Etna. Sure it's not all storybook happy, but there is love in everything you do, from the way you make sure that Laharl is protected to the way that you kept him from charging in to prevent the Prinnies from being reincarnated. You care for him and love him."

"I see... thanks for clearing that up Flonne."

"No problem."

"Heh... maybe you're not such a loony Angel after all."

"Thanks! Er... I think?"

"Don't worry about it too much. Wanna help me round up more Prinnies since the last batch went and got themselves reincarnated?"

"Sure!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Hate

Hate

Written by Shaun Garin

Disgaea Hour of Darkness is owned by NIS Games and published by ATLUS Games.

* * *

"So you wanna know why I hate?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a foreign concept to me."

"Okay, well you know that burning sensation you get when you are very mad at someone? Something like that."

"Er... isn't that heart burn?"

"No you dummy, I mean when you're really ANGRY at someone. Like when someone did mean and evil things to people!"

"Like taking candy from a baby or attacking a helpless squad of Prinnies?"

"... I was thinking more along the lines of rape and pillage but I guess..."

"How horrible! Evildoers like that must be punished!"

"See, you hate people doing stuff like that!"

"It's not hatred, it's the burning flames of supreme love and justice calling me forth!"

"Whatever. The point is that you can hate like anyone else."

"Like you can love like everyone else?"

"What? I don't love! I'm a DEMON! DEEEEEMON! I can't be pulled down by some stupid worthless emotion like Love!"

"But Laharl..."

"You're an idiot. I'm going to my room."

"Looks like you upset the Prince again."

"Oh Etna, I'm sure I could just make him understand."

"Yeah right. Flonne, you've been here for what, five months now?"

"Yeah."

"And you had that little chat with me about Love two days ago, am I right?"

"Yes..."

"You see, Laharl is still confused. Sure his life got turned upside down when Big Sis Prinny was his mom but still, you know it hurts him inside that he was helpless to do anything about it."

"But why?"

"He's the Overlord. He feels it was his responsibility to find out that his mom was still around, atoning for taking her life. In a way... this is his way of saying he loved her too much, too much that it hurt to see her go a second time."

"I see. Maybe I'll cook something for him then. Melissa, one my pupils gave me this incredible recipe for cake."

"Cake huh? I'll join you. I need cake like NOW."


	3. Chapter 3 : Honor

Honor

Written by Shaun Garin

Disgaea Hour of Darkness is owned by NIS Games and published by ATLUS Games.

* * *

"Jennifer, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you and Gordon come here? Despite, you know, people saying the Netherworld was about to invade earth."

"Hmm... tough one. Well, for Gordon, it's his job. He and Thursday were meant to do this since they were young and being the thirty-seventh Protector Of The Earth weighs heavily on him. For me, it's sort of a personal sense of Honor."

"Honor?"

"Back in our world, the Japanese have a strict code of personal Honor. It's what even drove wars to completion or even upheld old pacts. For me, this is partly for Honor. Because I've been supporting him, since we were young."

"He doesn't look too old."

"No he's about the same age as I am. Of course people look at me like I'm the shapely hired help. The damsel in distress."

"I see."

"Don't Angels have a sense of honor?"

"Like upholding truth and justice?"

"Well, kind of. It's like a personal thing say 'I won't betray on my word' and stuff like that."

"Oh yes! Master Lamminton taught me about that. We call it Vow."

"So if you said you wouldn't attack some place or uphold a decision, that is what we call Honoring the Vow."

"Oh I see!"

"Hehehehe."

"Um, Jennifer? How old are you?"

"Hmm, I'm definitely not as old as all of you. I won't even live that long to tell the truth. I'm only twenty-five."

"Wow! With an Angel, we're barely out of diapers at that stage!"

"Well Angels and Demons are very long-lived. Humans on the other hand only live for about a hundred years."

"So it was sort of a pact of honor that you had to stop our invasion?"

"Yeah, though there's no invasion so we're all good. In a way, our Honor is intact because we didn't have to defend our world from invasion."

"I see. Thanks, I was just wondering why you came here. It's been really fun and Etna and I are looking forward to the trip to the Sea of Gehenna tomorrow!"

"That's going to be fun. I wonder if I can make Laharl pass out with a string bikini?"

"Huh? Why would you want to do that?"

"His fear of womanly forms is just so CUTE! It's just fun to tease him."

"Wish I had womanly curves."

"Don't worry Flonne, you have a long time to grow up. After all, you've lived for what, nearly fifteen hundred years? Don't worry, you'll be getting looks of admiration long after I've died."

"I really wish you wouldn't die. I like you a lot, Jennifer."

"Aw that's sweet Flonne. I wish I didn't have too but humans can't find any other way of living longer. Don't worry. Hey, want to make me a promise of honor then?"

"Huh?"

"When I die, do you want to promise to find me, even if I somehow became a Prinny?"

"Of course! I would never let you down, even if you were a Prinny! I Flonne, Vow to meet Jennifer when she dies."

"Cool. And I promise to be the big sister you need. Okay?"

"Sure!"


	4. Chapter 4 : Friendship

Friendship

Written by Shaun Garin

Disgaea Hour of Darkness is created by NIS Games and published by ATLUS Games. Phantom Brave is created by NIS Games and published by NIS America.

* * *

"Welcome back you two. Did you find Laharl?" 

"Yeah, he's in here."

"Laharl was all upset about our loss to a human and a group of Phantoms. So we put him into a bottle again!"

"Oh for petes sake, what are we supposed to DO with you guys?"

"You could let Laharl out you know."

"I don't think so. He wants to go training in Item World again."

"God, not again."

"LAHARL IS AN IDIOT. ACCEPTING DEFEAT WOULD BE EASIER."

"There's no stopping the Prince anyhow. C'mon, lets find some way to loose him in Item World sooner or later."

* * *

"Welcome back. Did you get them?" 

"Hmph, I maimed them so badly, they didn't know what hit them! That'll teach those humans not to mess with the Great and Powerful Laharl, Overlord of Phantom Isle! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm SOOOOO glad for you, Prince."

"Hmph, I'm practically the Supreme Overlord now, Etna! I'm not a prince any longer!"

"What-EVER. I'm going to my room."

* * *

"So, how did he take defeat, Flonne?" 

"Not too well Jennifer. He's denying the fact that he didn't win and they let him think they were defeated."

"Heh, fun times all around. Speaking of fun times, did he actually go beat on Overlord Prier again?"

"She kicked his ass and then faked maiming. No worries."

* * *

"Did his ego inflate to 500 psi or something, Etna?" 

"He got whupped by those humans again and then was given the win by them."

"Ah, devious. Chalk one up for the humans."

"You're one to talk, Mr. Defender of the Earth Gordon."

"Ahem... well..."

* * *

"Oh hello! I didn't expect to see you here today!" 

"Naw, it's all good. So I hear Laharl got off easy from a bunch of humans."

"Yeah, they really beat him up good. They're strong since they took down me and Etna."

"Kind of wish I could go there, but I spent a lot of power faking my defeat again."

"I really wish you wouldn't."

"But it keeps Laharl off my back. What good is it to have a near obsessive-compulsive on my backside for all eternity if you can beat him up for grins and giggles?"

"True. Do you want some cookies? I baked them this morning."

"I haven't had cookies since I was mortal at La Pucelle. Got some milk?"

* * *

"I DID NOT EXPECT TO SEE YOU HERE." 

"I miss the simple life here. Well, as simple as it got moi anyhow."

"I SEE YOU STILL SPEAK WITH THAT RIDICULOUS ACCENT."

"Fine talk coming from a mechanized bucket of bolts. But I digress. It seems that Laharl is getting a bit egotistical as of late."

"HE HAD TWO FREE WINS."

"Explains much. Perhaps I should invite those humans here, to visit. Perhaps they will see that Laharl deserves a loss as much as they can deliver it."

"YOU ARE HIS FATHER. WHY PERSIST?"

"Because he is my son. And as moi's son, I will not have moi son being inflated on free wins."

"LOGICAL. HOW IS THE MISSUS?"

"Happy that we are together again. I've almost expended my mana for today as I went to challenge those two humans on matters of principle. I will see you on Thursday, Thursday."

"GOOD DAY, MID-BOSS."

"Heh. Not like they will call moi by my true name much."

* * *

"It certainly is busy today, Ash." 

"You said it. Still, do you think we should have accepted the challenge?"

"What else could we do? That Mid-Boss character invited us to their Netherworld."

"But we'll have to deal with that bratty kid again. And probably a whole pack of them."

"Don't worry, we'll be all right."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"The knock down, drag out Netherworld VS Wisteria contest is about to begin dood! Sponsors for today are Master Lammington and Mid-Boss dood! The rules are simple! No fatalities, no dirty fighting and no picking on the Prinnies in the corners dood!" 

"Back for more, eh? I'll show you all an Overlords' power!"

"Look at them, it's just a little kid and a Phantom. This is going to be a cake walk."

"I wouldn't put any bets on that Gargo. There's something about her."

"Introducing Team Overlord, dood! Overlord Laharl, Vassals Etna, Flonne, Thursday, Gordon and Jennifer and a horde of Prinnies on one side dood! They're arguably the winning team! On Team Marona, Marona and Ash, dood! Last team standing wins, dood!"

"How fast do you think it will take Laharl to realize that Marona and Ash are the new Braves?"

"About as fast as it took him to realize that you are his father, Vyers."

"Nuts. No bet then, Lammington?"

"No."

"Ready? FIGHT DOOD!"

"... wow. That's a lot of opponents Prince. I count up to fifty Phantoms and that's because she ran out of stuff... no, wait, they're throwing their weapons down and... whoa.. You sure you're up to this?"

"...Etna, remind me to GET my old man for setting this up."

"Don't worry, her love is divided two hundred ways!"

"Flonne, do us a favor and don't bring that up again. Lets take them down!"

* * *

"OW!" 

"Quit being such a baby, Prince you lost. Fair and square."

"I wouldn't call it fair if you got thrown around like a demonic pinball."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Mid-Boss told me to go all out."

"Oh yeah. Where IS my old man anyhow? I owe him a thrashing."

"He's gone back to Celestia with Master Lammington."

"He WHAT! That tears it! I'm gonna march up there and beat him up even if I have to tear through the Angelic Ranks again!"


	5. Chapter 5 : Moving On

Moving On

Written by Shaun Garin

Disgaea Hour of Darkness, La Pucelle Tactics, Phantom Brave and Makai Kingdom are owned and copyright Nippon Ichi Software and NIS America.

* * *

"You look bored, prince."

"Don't call me that. It's been millennia now and I haven't been the prince for that long!"

"Still, you look bored. And you'll always be the prince to me."

"Damn it Etna."

"So what's gotten you down anyhow?"

"I'm bored, I'm old and I'm ready to pass on my title of Supreme Overlord to someone else."

"Tch. Then why don't you and Flonne have kids? I mean it's not from a lack of trying anyhow…"

"I TOLD YOU IT'S A GLANDULAR PROBLEM!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAH! Oh yes, I'm GLAD I got that on tape."

"You… aw forget it."

"Look prince, everyone knows you're upset about your vassals dying on you. The only one still around is Thursday and let's face it; he's getting run down. Not many of us know how to keep him operating. It's amazing he's still alive."

"Stupid Gordon. Stupid Jennifer…"

"Now you're being selfish. Too bad that Marona girl isn't around anymore. It would have saved us a LOT of trouble finding their souls."

"Speaking of which, where DID they go anyhow?"

"Flonne got them settled in Celestia. It's not every day you have straight ascension into the angelic ranks anyhow."

"Hmph."

"Overlord dood!"

"What do you Prinnies want?"

"There's someone here to see you Overlord dood, says his name is Zetta dood."

"Isn't that the kid who just became Overlord of his own Netherworld?"

"Maybe he's here to challenge me for the title of Supreme Overlord! Show him in Prinnies, this oughta be fun!"

"Yo! I'm Zetta, the most badass freaking Overlord in the Cosmos!"

"Ooh, I like him Prince, just enough spunk in him! Grrrr!"

"Well HEY there pretty lady. What's say you and I get together for a while?"

"What do you want here anyhow?"

"It's simple really. Rumour has it that you're looking for a successor to carry out your legacy. Between my brothers and I, I was the most powerful."

"So you're here to kill me."

"Actually I was hoping we could talk this out. No need for you to strain your old bones grandpa."

"HEY!"

"Feisty too! I LIKE this one. So Zetta was it? What do you say to a little deal?"

"What sort of deal are we talking about?"

"Well it's like this. You apprentice under the Prince as a Vassal for a little while. Say about ten or fifteen years. And if the Prince hasn't popped out a kid with Flonne, you get part of his empire."

"Sounds interesting. And a real demon or man would take that bet any day!"

"Don't go making deals without me!"

"Phf. WHAT are you complaining about anyhow? You've been wanting a new Vassal since Gordon died and refused to find a new one. It's just been nearly three millennia since he died. GET OVER IT!"

"Etna…"

"Look, it's a trial basis. And seriously, this'll get your fire going again. Show the new kid the ropes, ya know."

"Sounds reasonable. But it has to be a hundred years, not just a wimpy fifteen!"

"Well Zetta?"

"All right, he's on! After all, I can't be much of an Overlord without learning what's what. I'm sure Overlord Prier can handle my world and brothers for a while."

"If your brothers are as cute as you, I wouldn't mind handling them myself."

"Sick Etna. Sick sick sick."


End file.
